(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air and water hose apparatus and the method of using the air and water hose apparatus for use in a system to supply air and water to firefighters during a fire. In particular, the present invention relates to an air and water hose apparatus which has an internal air hose which connects to the mask of the firefighters to provide a constant source of air to the firefighter.
(2) Description of the Related Art
One of the dangers that firefighters face is being trapped or lost in the structure which is on fire. One of the main reasons that firefighters die in such a situation is that they run out of air. Currently, in most situations, air is supplied to the firefighter by tanks carried by the firefighter. Most of these tanks, due to their size and weight, have very limited air supply. Thus, if a firefighter is trapped for an extensive period of time, the supply is eventually exhausted which usually results in the death of the firefighter.
In the past, various systems have been developed which try to supply air to a firefighter from a distant source. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 386,751 to Loomis, 958,427 to Panian, 1,040,311 to Halloran and 4,974,584 to Goodnoe.
Loomis shows an apparatus which has an air tube combined with a fire hose. The outer end of the air tube connects with a flexible air-tube which connects to the mask of the firefighter. The air tube and fire hose have independent unions such that several sections of the apparatus can be connected together. When connecting the sections together, the air tube extends around the outside of the fire hose union. This design exposes the air tube to possible damage which could stop the flow of air through the tube. The air is supplied by an air pump. This system is only intended to operate using air at low pressures such as atmospheric pressure. This system could not be used in conjunction with the compressed air systems currently used by firefighters. The air hoses of current compressed air systems have an inner diameter usually less than 1.0 inch (2.54 cm). The small size of the inner diameter of the air hose would not allow enough air at atmospheric pressure to travel through the air hose to support the firefighter.
Panian describes a respirating apparatus where the air is provided to the mask of the firefighter through a flexible tube which extends along the outside of the water hose. The air is supplied to the air tube by bellows which are actuated by water in the water hose rotating a wheel connected to the bellows. One of the disadvantages of this system is that the flow of air depends on the flow of water. If for any reason the water in the hose were to stop running, the firefighter's air supply would also stop. In addition, as with the apparatus of the Loomis reference, the positioning of the air tube on the outside of the water hose exposes the air tube to possible damage which could stop the flow of air through the tube. In current systems using high pressure, compressed air, air which leaks from a damaged air tube could potentially feed the fire.
Halloran shows an air supply device which uses an air suction chamber attached to one end of the fire hose. The air suction chamber is configured to draw fresh air into the chamber through a pipe due to the suction action of the water passing through the fire hose. Funnels in the chamber collect the air entering the air suction chamber and transfer the air through pipes to the firefighter's masks. However, this system is very unreliable. In addition, as with the apparatus of the Panian reference, if for any reason the water in the hose were to stop running, the firefighter's air supply would also stop.
Goodnoe describes an emergency air supply assembly for firefighters. In this invention, the water supply for the water hose is shut off and the emergency air is provided to the firefighter through the water hose. The end of the water hose is placed in an emergency air collector which collects the air. The firefighter then inserts his breathing tube into the air collector. This system is difficult to use. However, a more substantial disadvantage of this system is that the water must be turned off before air can be supplied. Thus, the firefighter must choose between having water to fight the fire and having air to breathe. Further, this system uses air at low pressures and can only be used as an emergency system.
Currently, as shown in the publication by the Fire Protection Publications Oklahoma State University entitled Second Edition, Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus, an air line can be provided to allow for a longer air supply than is provided by a self-contained breathing apparatus having a tank carried by the firefighter. This air line is attached at one (1) end to one or several air cylinders and is connected at the other end to an open circuit face piece, regulator, and egress cylinder of the firefighter. However, this air line is exposed and therefore is not intended to be used by a firefighter in a burning structure.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 174,286 to Ostberg; U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,958 to Panian and U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,578 to Wilson. Ostberg describes a fireman's suit which is supplied with water and air by a hose. The hose has an inner air pipe and an outer surrounding water pipe. Panian describes a smoke and heat protector for firemen which supplies air and water to the firemen. The air hose is fastened on the exterior of the water hose. Wilson describes a firefighting device which conducts mist or fog from the fluid stream within the nozzle to the mask of the firefighters.
Only of minimal interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,912 to Collins and 5,095,899 to Green. Collins describes an air respirator system for painters. The air supply for the painter is removed from the compressed air line which supplies air to the paint sprayer from the compressor. Green describes an air delivery system which uses the water hose to deliver air to firefighters in an emergency. The system requires the water to be purged from the water hose before the water hose is used to deliver air to the firefighters.
There remains the need for a system for supplying air to a firefighter from a distant source having an air hose completely inside of the water hose which allows for high pressure air to be delivered to firefighters without interfering with the flow of the water in the water hose and wherein the flow of air is not contingent on the flow of water.